1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a paper-polymer product including cellulose fibers, in which the polymer is dispersed within the fiber structure of the cellulose fibers. More particularly, the invention is directed to such a product in which the void spaces of the fibrous web are substantially free from the polymer. Such a product can be used in place of plain paperboard or pulpboard in making containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,214 to Casper et al describes a method for controlling monomer lost during production of a fiber-thermoplastic matrix. A fibrous web of less than 1/4 inch thickness is saturated with a liquid, vinyl monomer and a free radical initiator is polymerized under controlled conditions. Lines 51-60 of column 3 of the patent indicate that it is necessary for the voids of the fibrous web to hold the liquid monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,227 to Muller et al describes a transparent, non-stratified, three dimensional resin reinforced fibrous sheet. Monomers of the Formula I in column 4 of the patent are used to fill voids in the sheet of fibrous material. See line 2 of column 5 of the patent.